


Voluntary Insanity

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger and Alcohol lead to grander things and new career plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluntary Insanity

_Drunkenness is simply voluntary insanity._   
**Seneca**

 

“Fred. Fred, listen to me! NO!” I scrambled forward and shoved him over. The Billy-wig nails scattered across the floor. “Don’t do that!”

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Fred glared at me picked the billy-wig claws up one be one and dropped the in the cauldron anyway. “It’s just a joke! It’ll be funny, I promise. Stir.”

With a roll of my eyes I griped the glass rod and began to stir as he requested. I like a good laugh as much as the next bloke, don’t get me wrong here! Its just that with Fred… he takes things much too far, especially with pranks. He refuses to listen to common sense or my reasoning and that agitates me.

I stirred the stupid caldron so that it wouldn’t explode in our faces. Hogwarts could withstand an explosion with out a problem. The dungeons were reinforced and it was spelled to the gills for safety, the kitchen of Grimmauld’s Place --not so much.

“You’re a real twat. You know that?” I snapped, I was at the end of my tether. It was late I was annoyed and this house was getting to me.

He just grinned at me and shrugged it off, “You’ll be thanking me when we’re selling them.” 

It was always, in the long run, easier to give in to Fred. I never really liked arguing with him anyway. I just huffed and said, “Yeah. Alright,” and helped him heft the cauldron off of the bluebell flames.

“Don’t be mad, Puddin’ Pie!”

“Don’t call me that!” God, that’s always gotten under my skin. Ever since we were three and he learned the Godforsaken Nursery Rhyme. “It's so stupid”

“Then wipe that puss off your face, Puddin’ Pie.” 

My patience was done for the night. I rolled my eyes and left him to fill the molds himself. However unthinking Fred may be, he’d never try anything experimental with out me being there. “I’m for bed.” I called over my shoulder as I drifted down the corridor and into the next room. This day was just too much for me, first confronting Umbitch then, surprisingly enough, Dad's displeasure at our escape from hogwarts and now this. I wanted nothing more than to go to bed, wrap myself up in my quilt and forget about everything.

It’s testimony to how tired and just irritated I was that I didn’t notice anyone else in the room. I make it a point to always know who’s in a room. It comes from being a prankster in such a large family, you need to know who to avoid and where everyone was at any given time to spring the trap or ward off parental involvement.

Needless to say, I was startled when Professor Lupin’s spoke to me.

“Er…”

He smiled like he always did, slowly and with a look of painful reminiscences. “Look after your brother.”

“I—always do, or at least try too.” I couldn’t help but answer. Mum drilled it into all of our heads, when spoken to by an adult you answered. “It’s a bit hard being in different years but--”

“No, not Ron.” 

He shook his head and for the first time I noticed how many gray hairs he really had. His hair was grayer than Mum’s and she has a good twelve years on the man. I guess it’s the wolf. Maybe that’s the color of its fur – or maybe the worry of where your next meal is going to come from? I don’t know and I would never bring myself to ask either.

"Which one then? I do have five."

"Fred." He placed a tumbler of what I think was the single malt that was hidden behind the cosmetic section of the Black library. "He reminds me of Sirius. When we were younger Sirius would come up with the most dangerous and stupid pranks. I tried to talk him out of half of them but that only worked sometimes, the rest of the time it I went along with it because I just didn't want to argue anymore."

I couldn't keep the sheepish grin off of my face. "Yeah, that just about sums it up."

"Watch him carefully and don't not argue. That's how bad things happen." He gulped down more of the drink and sighed. "What makes everything worse is the inability to get pissed."

"Excuse me?" The 'I think I got whiplash from that subject change' didn't clear my lips before he replied.

"I'm a werewolf, as I'm sure Severus let you know. My body temperature is so high that it burns off any and all alchol in my bloodstream after a few minutes. If I don't keep drinking I get to be drunk all of ten minutes... Hm, I. Think I'm drunk now."

Well I wasn't going to tell him, but I was certain he was drunk. Never before had I seen the professor slither off of a chair and onto the floor in such an undignified and --if I'm to be honest-- blatantly sexual way.

Professor Lupin sprawled across the floor his body was flushed pink and his salt and pepper hair mussed. His shirt had been rucked up when he slid off of the arm chair so his surprisingly fit stomach. Remus's knees were bent and his legs were cocked open in an impossibly lewd way. I watched as he lifted an arm toward his tumbler, reaching out in vain. 

When he had the realization that couldn't reach he turned to me and pinned me down with those freakishly gold eyes of his. Unthinkingly I passed him the tumbler and continued on my way to the shelves unearthing the half filled bottle of liquor.

"You're... fantastic." He muttered and patted the carpet besides him. "Come sit." He took another gulp from his cup and looked at me beseechingly, "I've always had a soft spot for troublemakers, padfoot and prongs were two of the best I had ever seen! "

I couldn't believe my ears. Professor Lupin knew them! My personal heroes, the makers of the marauder's map. "Padfoot and prongs..."

"They'd always come to me: 'Moony! Moony! We've got an idea, but we need a plan!' And as always I'd come with something. Even though I refused to do the chancey stuff, padfoot... He lived for it."

I was giddy all of the sudden. My earlier frustrations had evaporated with the knowledge that I was sitting besides Mssr Moony himself. To keep him talking I grabbed the bottle and poured a few finger worth of the stuff into his tumbler. I took his nod for the thanks it was meant to be and probed gently, "What did he live for?"

"The usual, mischeif, laughs, attention, sex bothering Snape. Even ame up with a special name for him, snuffy? No... Snivus, no. no, no... I got it now, Snivillus."

"You're jerking me around." There was no way I could see professor snape putting up with any of that. He was irrepressable and was classified as an a class fellon. There was no way that man would have een bullies, though it would explain his personality and hatred for all things Griffindor. "Snape? As in Severus Snape?"

"He wasn't always so tall. Used to be a shirmpy little thing, cried when he was angry. Sirius loved to see him cry even made him piss his pants once. But that was kindof my fault... hell, I almost ate him."

The second part confused the hell out of me, but then I reminded myself that the man was drunk. “The point of all this. Make sure he doesn’t do anything overly dangerous because then when he get into a real pickle they wont think twice about him doing it. And he’ll get sent to Azkaban and you’ll be alone and then he’ll die after chasing after his best friend’s son.”

“Wow, you’re a morbid drunk.” 

“Yes. Yes, I am.” He grinned at me and for a second he was possibly the most charming man I had seen --aside from Charlie, Charlie could charm the pants off a nightstand if he tried. I had never seen Professor Lupin actually smile so the dimples caught me off guard. He lifted the nearly empty cup and frowned at it. “I think I’m getting sober.”

“The maybe you should go to bed,” I suggested, he’d be mortified if he sobered up here with me. The professor despite everything else was definitely a proud man.

“That has to be the best idea that I’ve heard in a long time.” 

He left his cup of malt on the floor and snatched up the bottle instead and gulping half of what was left down. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth with a heavy gasp and set it back on the floor. With a surprising amount of grace Professor Lupin hefted himself up and walked half way to the door. He stopped a moment later and looked back at me.

I swear his eyes flashed gold right before his fingers wrapped themselves firmly around my wrist. I didn’t try to pull away or dig my heels in. I simply remembered the wolf. 

If I would have said no, or even tugged against his grasp I knew that he’ let go. I didn’t do any of those things and he didn’t ask me if I was sure. We just made a hurried –and somewhat clumsy on my part—dash up stairs.

His door was the first off the landing; it couldn’t have been more convenient if we had planned for it. 

I made it inside just before the professor shut the door. With one jerk of his arm he sent me soaring across the room, I laded neatly on the bed. My body was humming adrenaline and some obscure attraction made everything feel twice as intense. My shirt was much too hot and my trousers were all of the sudden so confining. I couldn’t get them off fast enough. 

When I was down to just my pants, heart beating as fast as a snitch Professor Lupin was crouched over me. His eyes were so intense and I could just feel the blush take over my face. His palms stationed above each of my shoulders and his knees spreading my thighs. He dipped his hips and they brushed against my own, I couldn’t help but to moan softly and close my eyes. “P’fesser…”

He lowered himself and sucked on the lobe of my ear, “Remus.” He growled.

“Right then.” I’d call him anything he wanted as long as he didn’t stop.

I felt his fingers slide under the waistband of my pants and I shuddered. I wasn’t a virgin, but I was far from experienced. I heard the shredding of my boxers before I felt the cool air on my skin. 

“Reach up, under the left pillow.” Profe—Remus said between nips at my neck. It was a bit difficult to reach up with his weight on top of me but I did. As soon as my fingers brushed against the little bottle of lube it was shoved at the man who was tonguing my navel and fondling my ass. He wasted no time slipping into me. He wasn’t as big as Bill or Charlie or Oliver, but my God! He certainly made up for it in intensity, skill and technique.

My knees were on his shoulders and my fingers were clawing into the bedding. It was sensory overload. I was wondered if he was a werewolf or a wereoctopus. His hands were absolutely everywhere! They ran through my hair fondled my bollocks, twisted and pinched at my nipples and pet me everywhere. I couldn’t have told you which way was up or if I was an only child or not… hell I think I forgot my name at one point but ii sure as hell knew his.  
“Oh, Remus! Remus! Remus! Remus!” I moaned and thrashed my head from side to side not knowing what I wanted. I lie, I knew what I wanted I wanted to never stop! my body was just a pleasure receptor and for those few minutes it was all I ever wanted to be.

“Oh shit.”

And suddenly everything stopped

“Oh shit.” 

The hands that were everywhere were retreating and I had to look up and find out why. What I saw nearly made me cry, Remus was sober and in control of all of his facilities. The eyes that were once gold were back to the warm brown that I saw back in fifth year defense.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry! This isn’t right! What the hell have I done—am doing!” He began to pull out his nervous energy dragging me away from the haze of pleasure forcefully. 

I had to make him stop—keep going? I don't know. I just wanted to come so badly and I was just so close! “NO! You can’t stop now! And besides I’m legal!” I clenched my legs forcing him in place and propped my self up on my elbows. It took hella work but I managed to lift myself up and push back against him before he could refuse me. He slid into me once more and I set the pace. It wasn’t fast because it was difficult to keep up the movement and my muscles were burning like crazy but I was much too into it to go slow.

“G-george?”

“Names don't matter! My cock does so come on!” I snapped at him, frustrated and so close that I could feel the blood pumping through my veins at full force. He complied, grabbing my cock in one hand and pumping as he gripped my waist with his other. It wasn‘t half as wild as it was in the beginning but Remus didn’t disappoint. When I came I choked on my own breath and fell back gasping, arms splayed. 

I watched as he kept going coming closer and closer to his high the thud of flesh against flesh ringing through out the room. Just before he came he brought his arm up to his face and bit into it hard. I heard what might have been a shout or something even more primal grumble and die out in his throat. Remus flopped to the side with one of my legs pinned awkwardly under him, but I wasn’t concerned. After a nap, we could sort everything out. 

This might just be an exceptional one off that I’ll compare all sex to for the rest of my life or it could the beginning of my career as a bartender. 

END


End file.
